


Harley is Here

by Death_And_Spring



Series: The Stark Family [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Baby, Birth, Irondad, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mpreg, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post Mpreg, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, labor, pre-tony stark/stephen strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_And_Spring/pseuds/Death_And_Spring
Summary: After all those months Tony thought he would be prepared to have his baby right?Well, he was wrong and now Harley was coming.--Or, Tony gets into labor with Pepper and Happy by his side





	Harley is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here is the second part, I did research and tried to make this as accurate as possible, hope you enjoy it OWO

11:37 am

It was early that day and Tony was having a hologram meeting from his studio with the Artisans de Paix, they were discussing new projects now that both companies were united.  
He was feeling uncomfortable, his belly hurt by bits but that was kind of normal, he was a heavily pregnant man, in the end, still, he tried rubbing his back discreetly so no one else noticed when he frowned a little bit in pain.  
“Tony, everything okay?” It was Marius, of course, it was him. Tony smiled a little feeling uncomfortably observed by everyone in the meeting, waiting like he was going to grow a third eye, “Don’t worry for me” he said and that seemed to be enough for everyone except the french that eyed him suspiciously.  
[Sure you okay?] he rolled over his eyes to the other man as the message arrived at his Phone.  
[Perfect, just uncomfortable] he answered as that strange feeling came again, making him move a little.  
[Just worried about Harley] it warmed Tony´s heart to know Marius was nervous for their baby, still, he raised an eyebrow.  
[All is Fine], he closed the window returning to the boring meeting to think of any other thing except the pain that was present.

 

1:25 pm

The meeting was over and honestly Tony almost slammed the off button to get those people out of his seeing view, for the last two hours something was off, he would feel this pain that would start low, and then go up to like a ten and then go down again, they were short and inconsistent, but they were there.  
It worried him that this was what everyone described as a contraction, they were like every ten? twenty? minutes and they hurt like hell, he had to stop everything he was doing to hold on to something and breathe in pain.  
But he was sure they couldn’t be since he had yet another week to go as the doctor had said, so they must be Braxton Hicks, right?  
There was no point on calling Pepper...

4:18

The fucking pain just wouldn’t go away, it was constantly there, making him pale and tired, that’s when he decided to call Pepper.  
“Tony, everything alright?” her voice was like angels singing “Actually, can you come home? It’s nothing, I’m just uncomfortable and it hurts and..” there was a short silence “I don’t want to be alone” there was hushing from the other end “Okay, Michael is going to finish my work, I’ll be there in no time”

True to her word she arrived fast “Hey Tony” she said as she approached him on the couch, he took her hand and squished it for a moment as the pain came and went, “You want to see some movies, while I rub your back?” she asked knowing that these pains weren’t dangerous, they had happened before and it was fine, “Yess please” he said laying down on Peppers lap, “Just hug me”.  
And that was it for a while, in the next hours he sent her for donuts, when she came back he didn’t want them anymore, they tried to sleep a bit, Pepper snuggling Tony from behind and trying to help him calm down.  
This worked until he woke up again in pain scaring the redhead that was by his side.

6:00 pm

Tony was alone in the house as Pepper had gone down for some chocolate for him, he really didn’t know how she could bare him for such a long time, it was quiet … until it wasn’t.  
This time the pain that hit him was too much, he got up and as fast as he could he went to the bathroom to throw up from the amount of pain, this shit was getting real, and now he was panicking about being in labor.  
Pepper found him in the bathroom honestly worried “I think I’m in labor” he sed and she nodded calmly taking out chocolate “Eat this if the pain is still there after we’ll know they aren’t Braxton hicks”

They weren’t Braxton Hicks 

The pain was getting worse and he had to hold on to something to not scream, Pepper was freaking out internally as she packed the hospital bag repeating that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn’t, and The contractions were starting to get closer, Tony was in a panic, he couldn’t breathe and Pepper was doing everything she could do, still she felt useless

That’s when 5,1,1 arrived.

8:20

AAAhhhhhhh  
Tony was almost screaming on the car, it was awful, they started low and then he just couldn’t handle it, they lasted one minute and they were torture.  
He made pepper pull over the car a couple of times because he just felt like he was going to puke from how horrible this was.  
Pepper was telling him to breathe and he had snapped at the middle of a really nasty one to yell that he was trying to then apologize like crazy before the new contraction came making him angry again.

This was honest and slow torture, but they were in their way to the hospital and everything was going to be fine.

Except that the hospital doors were full of fucking paparazzi that just wanted to get photos and for him to answer questions not letting the car go through, that’s when one of his bodyguards became one of his best friends, opening the door and pulling him out to carry him into the building for him to get in time.  
“You don’t know how happy I am of seeing you,” said the millionaire as he held on tight to the man that he would be calling Happy for the rest of his life.

 

9:10  
Being inside the room in this awful pain was exhausting, he had to wait for his water to break and it was just not happening, he had blood dripping down his legs a moment ago making everyone freak out, especially Happy who had gone looking for a doctor with Tony still in his arms and his suit covered in blood, but apparently, that was normal and he still had to wait.  
As for Happy Tony just wouldn’t let him go and the other one didn’t give signals for him wanting to leave ether, Tony had actually step up and started dancing with him, his hands on Happy’s shoulders trying to break the water knowing that he would be able to catch him if he fell, Happy was really uncomfortable, you could tell, still he stuck to it, holding Tony when the pain was just too much and Pepper was still filing the papers outside, being his rock.

An hour passed, it was dark outside and everything was just awful, Tony had done everything, he had danced with Happy until he practically ran out of there when Pepper appeared to protect the room from outside, no paparazzi would come near this room on his watch.

He bounced on the yoga ball, walked and bounced again filled with the most horrible pain he could imagine.  
That’s when the doctor entered to help and brake the water to start the delivery.

It was about to go Down.

11:30

SHIT GOT REAL

The nurses arrived as Pepper held his hand, when he felt them, he was out of himself, he just screamed and bowed with the pain, going tense and Pepper was trying to help it go away when it just wouldn’t.  
They were way more intense and they seemed to expand through his body, he could feel Pepper’s hand in his but honestly, that was all he could sense of the outside world during the contractions.  
Then the doctor told him to push he was more than willing to, but when he looked up, the doctor that met his sight was not his, “No,... I want Dr.Smith” he said moving away from the unknown man “We don't have time to get him” said the other and Tony almost laughed “I’ve been here for hours..” he trailed off as a new one stroke “You have to push” insisted the doctor “SHUT UP” he screamed “I WANT DR. SMITH” he was ready to stand up and leave, this baby wasn’t going to be born in some strangers hands, he was terrified and needed his doctor there for him, still Pepper held him as someone else entered the room “Is everything…” Happy had entered alarmed by the commotion and now was paralyzed “Hey!” Pepper called him “Help me hold him still” he looked at her as if couldn’t understand until Tony almost fell off the bed, “Now!”, and he did as the redhead had asked him, pinning Tony to the bed as tears started to fall from his eyes and Pepper wiped them away “Tony, Tony listen to me” he was just so scared, the pain was too much as he screamed again letting the tears fall “I’m here Tony, everything is going to be okay, you just need to push” she said as he almost broke the bones of her hand, he looked at her eyes, “I promise, and I’ve never lied to you” she said the last part with a lump in her throat, she just wished she could keep this promise.  
“...okay…” was all Tony was able to say as all the nurses and the doctor came back to place ready for the new baby.

12:34 am

The ring of fire was here, and it was the worst pain he had ever felt, it was bright burning white pain, it was all he could feel as the pressure came down opening him up like fire, it was just horrible, he was screaming and crying, Pepper was holding his hand and two firm arms just rested on his shoulders to give him strength, in his pain he could have sworn he saw Marius in the room, but it was Happy the one that was holding him even though he could have left the room.  
The pain was blinding, he couldn’t think, he heard someone say something about a head and he could feel the baby coming out, slowly and painfully, he thought of giving up a couple of times but the pain and the feeling of his baby coming out to the world made him keep going.

Until suddenly it ended and the baby was out.

For a frightening moment the room was deadly silent before the crying of a little baby started, it broke Tony’s heart to hear it and suddenly all the horrible pain was forgotten, all that mattered was his baby, the one that now Pepper had in her arms, still all slimy and bloody but it was his baby, his little Harley was now out in the word, and when he held him for the first time as Pepper handed it to him while crying the tears came out at the same time as his smile.

There ae was, the tiniest baby he had ever seen, with a full head of brown kind of blond hair, his blue eyes staring at his father still full of tears that Tony washed away before kissing his baby and holding ae as tight as he could, ae was just so tiny, so fragile.

“Welcome Harley,... It’s me,... dad” he whispered as that little hand grasped one of his fingers “I won’t let anything ever happen to you Harley, never...” that was a promise he was sure he would keep with his life.

 

3:00 am

That’s when the French arrived at the hospital, knocking on Tony's door to find him fast asleep, still in the dark he could see a little hospital crib by his side.

“You can come in, I don’t bite” he whispered as Marius stepped forward in his direction “How are you?” Tony laughed a little but frowned as it hurt “Tired, sore and in pain but...I have never been this happy in my life” he whispered and saw how the blond nodded as if he was afraid to say something “Can I see ae?” he whispered and Tony nodded slowly as Marius took a look in the crib, looking at the sleeping angel inside of it, it looked so much like Tony, still ae had his hair, the tears just fell scaring Tony a little holding Marius hand as he silently cried over his first baby.  
The baby who will never know him as a father.


End file.
